1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a diaper product for infants and small children to wear during water activities. Particularly, this invention relates to a breathable, waterproof swim diaper which will retain solid waste but will not absorb liquids from the wearer or surrounding environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent decades, highly absorbent disposable diapers have replaced reusable cotton diapers as the diaper of choice for use by most parents. This is in large part due to the fact that disposable diapers are generally much more absorbent than cloth diapers, are easier to use, and may be conveniently discarded when soiled. However, neither reusable cloth diapers nor conventional disposable diapers are well adapted for use by infants or small children while swimming or participating in other water activities.
When used during water activities, highly absorbent disposable diapers and thick reusable cloth diapers become bulky and can pose a potential drowning hazard to infants and small children. Since these standard diapers are designed to absorb large quantities of water, they may become quite heavy while a child is swimming hindering the child's ability to stay afloat. These diapers may also become a falling hazard for toddlers once they have left the water.
In addition to posing potential safety hazards, conventional absorbent disposable diapers become uncomfortable when saturated with water, and may fall off of a child due to the increased saturated diaper weight. This creates a need for parents to frequently change the diapers of children who are swimming or bathing, resulting in both significant inconvenience and use of a large number of diapers.
Also, many disposable diapers are constructed of fibrous materials which may quickly disintegrate in water. Failure of these diapers can result in the introduction of fibrous material and fecal solid waste into the pool water, creating both a possible health hazard for other users and an unsightly and unpleasant swimming environment. Loose fibrous material may also potentially clog pool filtration and cleaning equipment, leading to increased pool cleaning and maintenance costs.
One approach to providing a diaper for use by swimming infants would be to combine a water-tight seal around the diaper openings in conjunction with an outer waterproof layer to prevent the absorbent portion of the diaper from coming into contact with water in the surrounding environment. Many conventional diapers have used elastic in an attempt to create a water-tight seal between the diaper and the wearer along the leg and body openings of the diaper.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,585,447 and 4,643,728 disclose disposable diapers having an absorbent layer encased within two hydrophobic outer sheets and the use of elastic crotch and waist seals to prevent leakage of liquid waste from the diapers. However, it is difficult to use elastic to maintain a seal sufficiently tight between a diaper and the skin of a small child to prevent the absorbent material from coming into contact with the water without unacceptably constricting the torso and extremities of the child. Excess constriction may interfere with the child's comfort and mobility, and potentially may cause circulation problems in the extremities of the child.
Another approach to the problem is to encase the diaper in a waterproof material and create a water-tight seal to protect a diaper from the water while a child is swimming. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,842 discloses a water-proof protective swimwear garment designed to be worn over a conventional diaper. The invention uses inflatable chambers at the torso and leg openings of the garment to produce a water-tight seal and prevent the underlying diaper from coming into contact with the water. Unfortunately, this approach requires the presence of buoyant air-filled chambers at the child's abdomen and legs, shifting the child's center of buoyancy lower within the body and thereby making it difficult for a child to maintain his or her head above the surface of the water. Additionally, use of a waterproof material prevents escape of sweat and may lead to development of a rash or chafing of the areas of skin enclosed by the garment.
In light of the above disadvantages of prior diaper products, it would clearly be advantageous to provide a diaper designed specifically for use by swimming infants which does not pose a safety risk when saturated, is comfortable when wet, and does not need to be frequently changed when exposed to water.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved diaper to retain potentially hazardous solid waste, which will not become bulky or heavy through absorption of large quantities of liquid when a child is swimming, bathing or otherwise immersed in an aqueous environment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved diaper product which may comfortably be worn under the outer swimwear of a swimming or bathing child and will remain comfortable even following immersion in water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved diaper product which is waterproof and breathable and will thus remain comfortable even following immersion in water.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved diaper which will neither disintegrate nor fall off of a child following immersion in water and thus does not need to be frequently changed while a child is bathing or otherwise exposed to an aqueous environment.